3 Stage
by Gigglesworth
Summary: From courtship to marriage. KAIHIL  A gift for CoolzAnimeAddict and Nubia.  Converted to Rated M  Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own this fanfic and I said that because you are adorable *wink*

(A/N): Sorry if it's a bit late. This is a gift for cOOlzanimeaDDict and Nubia. Thank you for being my readers and please do enjoy my rare love version of a KaiHil story

Hope you like this

* * *

><p>First Chapter: "starting off as couples"<p>

.

.

.

**Growth**

During the team group meetings and training sessions, Kai had noticed Hilary's body had become more mature. She starts to show more curves, her hair now reaching her lower back and even her breast started to grow... a bit.

Random passer-bys came and flirted at her

"Hey there good lookin'"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

Hn. perhaps her body had grown too mature.

"hey there pretty lady, can you let me take a picture of you?"

POW!

"PERVERT!" Hilary sends the man flying in just one punch. It was a good thing that she still stayed the same... and single. He wondered if she wanted them both to be more than friends but fearing she might reject him. It was better to keep these feelings to himself.

Hilary notices a change in Kai too, physically. His hair got longer and softer compared to Tyson. There was one time when she caught a glimpse of him in a rare moment where he is seen shirtless and it was a breathtaking sight. His attitude stayed the same, always quiet and reserved. Barely has he had that habit of being arrogant and cold towards other people but eventually warms up to them like he did to her during their first meeting.

She wondered if he would ever fall for a girl like her

Their friends also notice the development and simply watch if there's any progress going on between the two. Except for Tyson, boy is he dense.

During one heated beybattle, Max whispers to his current battle companion "he took a lingering look at her direction again"

baffled, Tyson has no idea what Max was talking about "who?"

"you know who I'm talking about"

Tyson is even more confused "I honestly don't know what you are talking about and why are we whispering?"

"goodness Tyson, you are so blind"

* * *

><p><strong>Developing jealousy<strong>

Any boy who wanted to get their hands on Hilary would have to meet Kai's approval and so does Ray who pretty much act like an older brother to her. Hilary couldn't count the number of times some guy would finally work up the courage to come talk to her, only to have Kai stroll over besides her and then he'd stand there looking down at the poor guy trying to keep whatever conversation he was going with Hilary. The very sight of him was so intimidating the guy ends their conversation and leaves quickly. He ran, away from Kai's obvious death glare.

too bad Hilary is too oblivious to notice his actions "I wonder why he's on a hurry?"

"he probably has a very weak bladder" Kai said, an obvious lie

Kai was becoming pretty territorial concerning Hilary. Ray, a good friend of his smiled and gave him a friendly advice "since you scared all of her suitors. How about asking her out? y'know like a date?"

"why are you telling me this?"

Ray gave him a hint "Did you know Tyson likes her too? he might ask her out someday"

Kai didn't believe him

* * *

><p><strong>One step at a time<strong>

Shockingly, the chinese beyblader was right. Tyson, little by little, made his move towards Hilary. There where random acts of kindness Tyson would do for Hilary like the time he made her some hot chocolate during a cold weather, treating her out for lunch during practice, slowly and surely both friends grew close.

Kai, a person who refuse to be beaten starts to take action. He surprises Hilary when he started complementing on her looks and cooking despite knowing the fact that she's a terrible cook. Even though his stomach was complaining, seeing her smile was worth it.

Tyson finally took notice of Kai's growing fondness for Hilary and immediately went to his friends for confirmation. "Guys, I think Kai likes Hilary" he began one day.

Max rolled his eyes 'well duh'

'gosh it took him this long to notice?'

In their minds, they were going to say those words but because of this new scenario, everything started to get very interesting. Max and Ray decided to go with the flow. They pretend they didn't now anything.

Max fakes a gasp "Kai likes Hilary?"

even Ray does the same "I would have never known"

"yeah, it takes a sharp eye like mine to see that" Tyson said, his mood was serious in this situation. "I once asked Kai if he likes her but he won't tell me. What will I do guys? I kinda like Hilary too!" he added, sounding distressed. Max and Ray fell quiet for a moment. Ray was the only person having experience on a relationship with his childhood friend Mariah and offered Tyson his sagely advice "do what your heart is telling you to do Tyson"

rejuvenated by his friend's words, Tyson feels like he has a chance "I got it! I'll challenge Kai for a beybattle! he never backs down a beybattle"

Max thinks this was a bad idea "Tyson, I don't think that would work". Tyson was too engrossed with his plan to even listen to Max "I can get him to confess for sure!" He took out his Dragoon and ran to find Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision<strong>

Showing him hints of affection she thought Kai has finally got closer with her and maybe this was her chance of getting them both to be more than friends. The moment they found themselves alone, out of the blue, Hilary asks him a question "Kai… do you.. like me?". This caught him off guard, what was she trying to say? Was she implying on something?

"of course" he finally said

A feeling of hope filled within her but was later crushed when he later added "because we're friends". Her face was crestfallen "oh"

A part of him wanted to say how much he loved her but the other part of him was confused as this feeling of loving a person he likes and starting a relationship was all alien to him. He still needs time and he hopes Hilary could wait.

At her home, alone in her dark bedroom, she was tired. Tired of waiting for Kai, it was time for her to move on and forget her crush. Her love for him was only one-sided after all "starting tomorrow, I'll forget ever falling in love for Kai". It was a difficult decision for her to make but she finally made her ultimatum and move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

Kai vs. Tyson

The two starts their battle pose, their friends standing at the sideline starts counting

3

2

1

"LET IT RIP!"

The two pounded on each other's beyblades with extreme sheer force.

It was a different Beybattle like no other; this was a battle of emotions for a girl who clearly has no idea what this battle was all about. She thought they were only training. Kai even has no idea what Tyson was planning. Earlier he just thought the beyblading champion wants another duel with him and having a history of never backing down on a beybattle with someone in his caliber, Kai accepted. The ever serious blader lost his focus when, in the midst of the battle, Tyson uttered something personal "Kai, you like Hilary don't you? Don't lie!"

It was so sudden it caught him off guard as his Dranzer almost went outside the beydish after receiving a blow from Dragoon. Kai quickly got his focus back as he dodged another attack "what the hell are you talking about Tyson?" Kai yelled back.

Tyson finally burst out on what he feels a feeling of jealousy "you know damn well what I'm talking about! I see the way you look at her and complements on everything she does. Hilary smiles at you differently than she does with me and it pisses me off!" Tyson then summoned Dragoon's special attack; a huge whirlwind appears around the beydish getting Dranzer to be caught by the storm. Kai tightens his fists and grits his teeth, this battle was about Hilary and both discovered the have the same feelings for one girl.

"I'm in love with her!" Tyson finally confessed as he prepares Dragoon for the final strike.

not caring anymore about his pride, Kai finally admits his true feelings as he scream with all his might "I LOVED HER!" to hell what uncertainty will bring, he's not running away from these emotions any longer. Dranzer exploded with powerful flames and destroyed Dragoon's powerful attack. Their beyblades fell and stopped spinning once they hit the ground. The match was a tie. Kai and Tyson still glared at each other.

Hilary heard him and felt her heartbeat stop. She was speechless; she didn't know what to do or what to say. She clearly heard him say he _loved _her. All this time, and he never said anything to her. "idiot Kai"

Hearing his name, Kai looks at Hilary's direction. He can't tell whether she was angry or happy, the look on her face was too hard to tell. "you idiot" she repeated, this time she was sobbing, tears already flowing out of he eyes. Kai didn't know what to do but his instincts tells him to comfort her "Hilary". He didn't expect as he got close she suddenly started beating his chest with her fists albeit rather weakly and it wasn't enough to hurt him. She still repeatedly kept calling him an idiot.

"idiot Kai! you big idiot! you don't know how long I waited! Don't you know how hard it was for me to move on? I made a hard decision whether or not you where really interested in me and once I finally decided that there's nothing but friendship between us, here you are battling with Tyson and you...you... god you are so frustrating!" she stopped beating him and cried on his chest still sobbing and refuse to look him in the eyes.

Kai comforted her with a gentle hug and apologizes "I'm sorry"

"you idiot" she sniffled

"I know"

Watching the scene before him, Tyson knew he lost and walks away leaving the two to have their privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes one just had to push<strong>

After the accidental confession the other day, the next morning was completely awkward between the two of them. They just sat there inside the Dojo avoiding eye contact. Hilary fidgeting her fingers and Kai was in his usual quiet self. Max thinks this was cute but Tyson finds the new not yet official couple predicament frustrating.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Tyson exploded at Kai "for goodness sakes take her out on a romantic date already!" Tyson nags at the new couple who are too shy for public display of affection or lack thereof. He drags both couple away and out the gates of his family Dojo.

"and don't come back unless I see you two all lovey dovey and stuff" he ordered and shuts the gate. His friends congratulate him for doing such charitable act. Tyson corrects them "don't get me wrong guys, I still like Hilary and I'm only doing it to make her happy"

Kai stayed silent, his mind is thinking up ways on what to say or what will they do today. They have been walking around town their conversations consist of just small talks. Reaching the park, they decided to take a rest at the park bench. Hilary endured the awkward and painfully long silence until Kai finally spoke "so... wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

Smiling up to him she said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet her parents<strong>

Waiting for his date to finish dressing herself pretty upstairs, Kai didn't expect his first meeting with Hilary's parents to be like this.

sitting on the opposite side and brandishing his gun to scare his daughter's suitor he balks "So! this is the boy whom my precious baby girl is going to date? This is a REAL GUN you know". Kai wasn't intimidated, being raised in harsh conditions in Russia during his childhood, Kai have already grown used to see terrible things he remembered as a child. Compared to Russian guards carrying AK47s, Hilary's father happens to be holding an air soft gun.

the mother was the complete opposite, she instantly took a liking to Kai ever since he got in the door "oooohh! aren't you a handsome young man. Do you want some Tea?" she offers Kai a cup. Kai being polite, accepted "thank you "

the mother blushed "oh please, call me MOM"

both her Husband and her daughter's boyfriend choked on their tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Small kisses<strong>

Walking her home after their first date and standing outside the door to her home. There was a short awkward silent, at first as Kai wasn't so sure if he would give her their first kiss at her door step, who knows? Her father might burst out with a gun pointing at his head. Just to be on the safe side, he decides to takes his leave and bids her goodnight.

Disappointed of him for not making a move or thinking Kai might be a little shy, she took up the courage to make the first move herself. Hilary swallows her nerves, she walked up to him, grasped his shoulders, and pressed her lips to his cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, unaware that his were wide open. Then she pulled away, blushing profusely. Kai stared at her with a look of shock on his face. She glance away avoiding eye contact.

"er... goodnight" she made a dash inside and closed the door. Hilary leans against the door frame blushing madly at her earlier actions while outside, Kai stood there in front of the door still in shock. His hand touching his warm cheek that Hilary kissed. Walking away, he can't help but smile.

A person hiding in the bushes dropped his air soft gun and he feels like he's getting a heart attack "Ack! my baby girl kissed him! WHYYYYY?" The next morning, his wife found him lying motionless on the ground "the hell happened to you?"

On the days followed afterwards they became comfortable with each other, she made it into a daily routine as she caught him off guard and pecks his cheek. Kai would also return the favor, he didn't actually mind as long as it was only the two of them alone and away from meddling friends or her father. They were indeed a young couple in love.

By accident, she did it after dinner at Tyson's house one night when the gang decided to have a little get-together dinner. She offered to cleanup with the dishes. Just before she rose, out of habit and forgetting the presence of her friends at the dinner table, she leaned over and kissed Kai on the cheek as parting at which point he turns his head around and froze when both of their lips met. Both their eyes went wide, the kiss seemed to end just as quickly as it had begun. Hilary with her face red stood up and walked off quickly with their friends staring directly at Kai, giving him sneering smiles. Kenny who was absent for sometime because he was following Ming Ming's concert tour in Japan has no idea on what was going on "guys, what did I miss?"

"glad to see you finally had a relationship upgrade Kai" Tyson said, teasing his friend. Kai simply drinks his water pretending nothing happened, hoping they would leave him alone.

It didn't work

"awww... he's blushing"

* * *

><p><strong>New Years kiss<strong>

In the middle of a busy street where the crowds gathered and chanting at the New Years count down. This is where Kai and Hilary planned their first real kiss because they wanted it to be special.

3

Both stood frozen in place, a few feet away from each other and hesitated to make the first move.

2

He took in a deep breath before looking at Hilary, her eyes blazing with strong emotions and she could sense his too.

1

He moves closer and held her waist, keeping her in place; he could feel his heart beating fast as he held her close.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She didn't expect him to take her chin, lift her face and kiss her right there in the middle of the crowd. He kissed her more deeply than her cute and affectionate pecks she often gave him. All those repressed emotion he had for this girl was finally release in just one kiss. Feelings and electricity ran through their bodies, he felt her arms snake around his neck pulling him closer to her. They stayed there and held on to each other tightly not ever wanting for this to end.

This was their first official kiss

.

.

.

Next Chapter "Lovers Stage"

* * *

><p>(AN): I decided to combine both your request, sorry if it isn't a fluffy love story, I'm not grown used to that genre. This is how it started…

**cOOlzanimeaDDict **wanted to know how Kai and Hilary started off their relationship until they had a baby as what **Nubia** wanted. The result was this and I hope both of you guys and Kaihil fans enjoyed this piece.

Happy New Year guys!

A REVIEW would be a pleasant gift no matter how good or bad


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I write for FUN! If I wanna make money out of Beyblade then it's better if I was an expert Doujinshi artist which i'm not and sadly I can't draw.

(A/N): Oh hi there! I've been through a lot of hell with my life lately and I'm finally done writing Stage 2 despite working with horrid deadlines. Gasp! what are these mountain of paperwork doing here! I could have sworn my desk was clean.

Have fun reading all you KaixHil lovers!

(0_0) WHAT? children are reading this? Hey, how old are you? this is an M rated fic. You have been warned. Skip the last part, it has LEMON in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Girk talk and hickeys<strong>

Kai and Hilary never really been as lovey-dovey as other couples, though they do all the typical holding of hands and making out like any other average Japanese boyfriend and girlfriend would do. It started with Mariah asking an innocent question.

"so what do you guys normally do?"

"we date"

"and?"

"we talk"

"aaand?"

now Hilary was blushing "we..ummm... make out"

"aaaaannd?"

"that's all!" Hilary exclaimed, this kind of Girl Talk is way different than she had with her mother. To have someone close to her age and talking about their relationship with their boyfriends is a brand new experience for her. Hilary and Mariah got closer over the years, she's possibly the only girl Hilary felt close and share many secrets with. "So... you and Kai have been dating for, like, almost three years"

"yeah" Hilary replied, wondering what this conversation will lead to

"did you guys finally, y'know, _do it?_"

"WHAT?"

"You know, like Sex?"

"Just because we've been dating for a long time doesn't mean were having sex"

Mariah puts a hand on Hilary's head, and then ruffled it as if she were a child "That's right Hilary, stay innocent. Wait until it's your wedding night that's when you will finally feel like a real woman"

Hilary giggled and slapped her chinese friend hand away "Oh shut up". Mariah then notice a faint reddish mark on her friends' neck, it was almost visible if Hilary hadn't applied make-up to cover it up. "did I just notice a hickey on your neck?" pulling Hilary's shoulders closer so she could have a better look and confirmed to herself that she was right "you DO have a hickey!".

"eeep!" Hilary was shock and embarrassed that Mariah discovered the hickey she's been trying to hide. When she complained to Kai about the hickey he'd given her, He paused to examine her neck, he smirked and gave a simple reply "I got carried away".

_got carried away? _he would regret saying that 'Well, two can play in that game Hiwatari' to exact revenge, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Kai responded. Her kisses trailed down his chin, to his adams apple, then the crook of his neck. His eyes widened as her teeth nipped and pressed his skin there. Kai deeply inhaled as she suck harder.

Tyson was looking at Kai who had been unconsciously scratching his neck. They were sparring that afternoon and Kai kept distracting him. He decided to ask his sparring partner to what was really wrong "Kai, why don't you get rid of that scarf of yours and put some anti-itching cream or something". Ray and Max are even worried.

"I'm fine" Kai muttered, still rubbing his neck. He stopped when Tyson couldn't help but feel irritated "that's it! I'm taking off that scarf". Tyson charged straight at Kai, his hands ready to tear that scarf of his apart. They had a scuffle, Ray and Max helped until they finally got it off. His friends stopped when they saw his neck was covered in bruises all over his skin.

They blinked

Tyson grinned "kinky. geez Kai you could have told us earlier"

Max was speechless

Ray gave him a thumbs-up

"er...thanks" Kai responded as he puts his scarf back on. On the days followed, the hickeys finally stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>I heard rumors<strong>

Hilary was on her way to her team's locker room when she accidentally bumps on someone after she took a sharp turn at the other side. She fell off her bottom on the floor after the impact. The person whom she collided with quickly apologize "are you okay? sorry about that", he offered her his hand to help her stand up.

"No worries, it was my fault really" Hilary replied with a smile. She thought they would be on their way now but they lingered, so she asked them a question. "Shouldn't you guys get ready for your match?" she said after seeing them holding their beyblades.

"aren't you Hilary Tachibana?" one of them asked.

"Yes" she replied

"from BBA Revolution?" A guy named Saito asked, He happened to be the captain of his team. Hilary was surprised he knew who's team she was in "Where they at?".

"In the locker room" Hilary replied, as the boys smiled at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She began walking away from them. "Well, I'll be going now"

"Wait! I have another question?" Saito called after her, successfully making her turn around with a confused expression on her face 'what could they want?'.

Saito has that evil smile on his face "We heard you had sex with each of them"

"What?" Hilary blinked as the boys chuckled.

"You know what I'm talking about..." Saito spoke "you're their personal sex toy" They were all grinning. Why the hell were these boys making false statements about her? Hilary turned a threatening glare, it backfired and made them even more excited. "OOooh nice, I like em' feisty" Saito remarked, backing up a little, still grinning.

One of his team mate spoke "We still have 15 minutes, why don't you come with us and give us a really good time"

another was checking her out "I bet she gives an awesome blowjob"

"I get a hard-on just by looking at you. You wanna feel it?" Saito grabbed Hilary's wrist and placed her hand over his bulge "you like em' big don't you?". They have gone too far, this was harassment! Before she could punch the living daylights out of the guy, Tala and his posse came into view.

"Hey! what do you guys think your doing?"

"Damn, it's the Russian team"

"we don't stand a chance. Let's get out of here quickly" before the Russians reached her, the boys managed to hastily ran off to avoid confrontation. "What the hell was that all about?" Tala asked Hilary, noticing how perturbed she seemed, he asked her again "Something wrong?".

"Nothing, just nothing... I need to get going now" Hilary hastily walk-off. It wasn't really their business and she couldn't let them get involve. Tala senses something wasn't right. He decided to investigate.

Hilary thought she could tell Kai about this incident, knowing her boyfriend, Kai might do something drastic and could get their team into trouble, worse, disqualification. So she decided to kept quiet. Those juvenile beybladers were just making immature and very _hurtful_ remarks that she could ignore and handle. But they went too far when they humiliated and harassed her. She fought back the tears that started to leak from her eyes, when she finally reached her team's locker room, she simply went straight towards the toilet and locked herself. The gang where simply baffled. Concerned by his girlfriends' sudden change of mood, Kai knocked on the door "Hilary, are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

he could hear her sobbing from inside "you sure?"

"yeah, just go on without me. I'll just wait right here"

This time Tyson who's also concern tries to intervene "Hils, are you absolutely sure you're okay?".

"I'm having cramps from my menstruation Tyson!"

gross, girls with their monthly periods. Tyson decided to leave her be "oookay? we'll see you later then". They left the room, Kai lingered for a moment. "Hilary, if something is bothering you please tell me"

"I'll tell you after the tournament is over. Promise"

"okay". He could wait for her to tell him her problems after the tournament. Although he can't help but feel bothered, causing him to stress on the tournament, greatly affecting his battles. His friends and their friendly rivals took notice by this change. Tala figured that this has something to do about what happened earlier with Hilary and figured she haven't told him yet. There was a certain thrill seeing Kai defending his girlfriends' dignity and beat up those idiots. Coincidentally, they happened to be facing team Knockout Squats. Tala had to laugh 'pfft! what a funny name'

Tala walks towards the benches of team BBA Revolution and called out privately for Kai "hey Kai! do you got a second? it's really important". In most occasions, Kai would ignore the red head unless he had something important to tell. "It's about Hilary!". It instantly got his attention, Kai went to his former team mate and waited for an answer "what about it?".

"See those guys over there? they were saying bad things to your girlfriend. Trust me I saw them harassing her". He waited for Kai's reaction. His eyes flashed over to the boys responsible, jaw tightening and fists clenching, visibly angry. Tala felt a sense of satisfaction after seeing how Kai reacted to the news. He hit the boiling point after Tala added "I also heard they planned on fucking her" he looked over at the boys one last time before looking back at Kai who was already making his move. Kai began walking towards the boys. The five boys noticed Kai approaching and senses deep rage emitting within him, They thought Hilary must've told him what happened and Kai plans on pummeling them but then figured Kai wouldn't do anything on the arena and in front of live audience, plus it was five against one. "Hey" Kai greeted them bluntly, receiving awkward greetings from them in return.

"So, you are the guys who harassed my girlfriend and planning on fucking her?"

Panic, none of the boys were quick to answer.

"Um . . ." their captain spoke up hesitantly "we were kidding around! yeah, a harmless prank" The rest nodded in agreement. Without warning, Kai threw the first punch, startling the boys and everyone else in the stadium. Tyson and the gang rushed to stop Kai from beating the rest of team Knockout Squats who were all physically outmatched by Kai. They quickly subdue Kai before he could land another blow on Saito.

Tyson tries to talk some sense into his friend "Kai! what's wrong with you man?"

"yeah, you could get us disqualified" Kenny feared for the worse "or get banned". The crowd booed at Team Revolution's display sportsmanship and calling them a bunch of brutes. Saito gained consciousness and defended himself just to gain public sympathy "he's crazy I tell you! we were just minding our own business and your friend went berserk!". Watching the whole event from afar, Tala smirked, grabbing his phone and pressed on speed dial. It was time to put his plan into action "Ian, is the CCTV footage ready on the wide screen?"

"ready!"

"Good. we don't want bastards like them ruining BBA's good image"

The screen changes to the security footages where Saito's team committed sexual harassment and it's not just Hilary but several girls as well. First footage, shows them harassing an all girls team and ignoring their pleas to stop. The audience were all horrified at this revelation even BBA chairman Mr. Dickenson himself was appalled.

_"no don't touch me there!"_

_"please leave us alone"_

The second footage is where Hilary was harassed. Kai watched as they say degrading things about her, his anger grew when the team captain forcibly put her hand on his junk. Saito's face literally paled when he caught Kai getting closer. Everything went black afterwards.

Privately, the couple decided to have a talk regarding on what happened earlier. "Hilary, you should have told me earlier" Kai said softly, voicing his concern. Afraid to look at his direction, she look away and explains "I knew you would react like you did during the tournament. So, I decided to tell you when the whole tourney was over"

Kai rubbed his forehead, calming himself "I promise I won't do that again. If you promise to stop fixing problems to yourself and not planning on telling me"

"I promise"

"hn"

"are you still angry at me?"

"come here" he gently pulls her close for a hug, making her feel safe and secure "I'm just glad you're safe"

* * *

><p><strong>We almost 'did it'<strong>

In celebration for successfully winning another victory and narrowly avoided disqualification for causing a brawl, Tyson decided they should have some late night fun. It had taken Tyson a lot of convincing to get Hilary to agree in drinking alcohol to which she finally gives in "fine, but don't do anything stupid".

All were not yet of legal drinking age but as Tyson would say "Screw the rules! I got us fake I.D!". The night brought them to a small lovely bar complete with a Karaoke machine. They spend hours singing, their table where filled with empty beer bottles. Since all of them aren't technically adults, they really couldn't handle their liquor. Kenny was already on the floor dozing and he was dripping drool from his mouth. Tyson was a rambling, idiotic drunk with closeted pervert tendencies "that guy *hic* was insulting your dignity Hils *hic* so I farted on his face while he was still unconscious after Kai beat him up*hic*"

normally, Hilary would hit Tyson for doing something gross but she was drunk and doesn't really gives a damn on what happened to those boys they beat up "aw, thanks Tyson".

"no problem! can I get a congratulatory kiss? ow! I was just kidding Kai" Tyson chuckled and nursed his arm where Kai hit him. Kai was a silent drunk, nobody really knows what's on his mind except for the fact that he's in possessive boyfriend mode. Kai began to notice his girlfriend had a little too much to drink.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm about to be sick" Hilary put a hand over her mouth as she half-stumbled on her way to the bar's unisex bathroom, Kai was close behind her. She just barely made it to the toilet before her shoulders heaved and she threw up, Kai hold her hair out of her face and rubs her back. Then her stomach calmed and no longer feel nauseated. Kai helped her stand up and lead her towards the sink so she could wash her flushed face. "you are not feeling well. Come on, I'll take you home", Hilary gave a light nod.

Kai excused the both of them to their friends and apologized for leaving early. They took a taxi on the way to her house and when they got there, it was awfully quiet. Of course, Hilary have already told the gang a day before that her parents where out of town visiting a sick relative."Kai can you keep me company?" Hilary muttered as she leans onto Kai for support while her boyfriend opened the door to her house.

"okay". Kai lead Hilary upstairs to her bedroom. She surprised him when she began sucking his neck and murmured into his neck how much she loved him, barely listening to her whispers Kai kisses her and she kissed back. Kai felt an overwhelming lust burning within that or maybe it has something to do with the discomfort between his thighs. He didn't know how he had managed to open the door, but in a matter of seconds he was already on the bed with Hilary. They soon became a tangle of limbs, kissing and touching. He kissed her harder, fiercer, a kiss he could have never attempted before. Kai found himself amazed by this other side of Hilary. She was no longer the shy, simple girl he'd known during the course their relationship. It was as though a few drinks of beer had erased all her insecurities, leaving only a sexy, beautiful, woman in front of him.

Taking ragged breaths throughout their heavy kisses, Hilary slipped out of her pants, tossing it to the floor beside the bed then her shirt followed after. Kai pulled off his shirt and stopped a moment to stare down at her.

_She's beautiful_

He was on top of her, Kai slowly leans down, his elbows upon the mattress at either side of her neck, and abdomen pressing hers. His mouth was on hers again, moving gently, and she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, her leg encircled his waist, pulling him closer, wanting to feel all of him. She kissed his lips, her face burning, she tried touching him. Her hands roamed in his chest, tracing his muscles, and then her hands went down to his hips, to his waist - "Mmm...Kai, take me now"

Kai began to pull away. He was in shock, Hilary would never say that. Beneath him was a completely different person.

"what's wrong Kai?"

"we... shouldn't be doing this" Kai looked away before climbing off her and snatching his shirt up from the ground. He couldn't go through with it. If he took Hilary right then while she was drunk and helpless, she would hate him for it. "just go to sleep Hilary" was his final word and lead himself outside her room.

Morning came, Hilary slowly regained consciousness as she feels a stinging sensation from her eyes to the rays of bright sunlight outside her window. She shielded her eyes with her arm and complains to herself 'ugh... why's my head pounding?'. Her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered what had transpired the previous night.

Tyson's constant pleading, the illegal I.D, the drinks, Kai accompanied her home, her and Kai started kissing, Kai dropping her onto her bed, she starts taking off her clothes...

Hilary sat bolt upright, she frantically search of any signs that she'd had sex. When she found that she was still in her underwear , she wrapped her arms around her knees, and lowered her face to them. She hated herself for being so stupid, she was nonetheless thankful that her boyfriend hadn't gone too far. Maybe because Kai loved her so much, he had the chance to take her and he pulled himself away.

Hilary rolled off on the bed and puts on some clothes. She needed a drink of water and headache tablets. She wondered if Kai went home after that incident last night. Her questions where answered once she reached the kitchen. There he was, leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of warm coffee. Not sure of what she was going to say to him when she saw him, they finally caught each others eyes and things started to get really awkward. He could sense that his girlfriend was embarrassed from what happened last night. To break the awkward silence, Kai offered her his cup of coffee.

"Coffee?"

Hilary accepted it, "um... thanks" she slowly wrapped her fingers on the handle and took the mug. She took a sip and later made a gagging noise.

He merely smirked.

Hilary gave back to Kai the bitter coffee with disgust "How can you drink this without putting some cream and sugar?". Kai chuckled at her reaction, Hilary smiled. Now that he got rid of the silence and made her feel comfortable, Hilary spoke "Kai... about last night" but Kai took her chin, and then he kiss her lips. There was no need to apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing for grand kids and Proposals<strong>

loitering inside the jewelry store, Kai remembered why he's here...

_In one of their date night, Kai sat on the couch with Hilary's mother sitting on the other side offering him tea while waiting for Hilary dressing up for their date._

_"Kai, I am displeased on how slow your relationship with my daughter is going" Hilary's mother begins and before Kai could explain to her, Hilary's mother beat him to it "You two have been dating for 5 years now. Why are you two not engaged yet?"_

_"..."_

_"I want cute grandchildren"_

The saleslady notice Kai hesitating "Sir, you've been standing there staring at this ring for almost an hour now. Aren't you going to purchase one for your lovely wife-to-be?" she said with a hint of sales pitching. Making up his mind, He picked the perfect ring and purchased it. All it needs now is to put it on his girlfriend's finger.

After all the careful planning and preparations, it was all led to waste after some obnoxious big mouth reporter screamed "OH MY GOD! HIWATARI IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO HIS LONG TIME GIRLFRIEND!". Kai didn't know how they got in, this was a private party held in BBA and how the hell do they know he was about to propose? damn stalking journalist. Kai slowly found himself turning redder by the second. She realized that what held in his hand was a ring. Hilary was speechless, her face reddened immensely, her cheeks heating up. She didn't know he was planning on proposing to her at this party. Everybody in the room were silent and watched the embarrassed couple.

"Kai you were going to—"

"Yeah"

"But then the media—"

"Hn."

Silence

"This is awkward."

Their relationship has always been awkward. Nevertheless, despite it went not according to plan, Kai gracefully dropped down into one knee and took Hilary's left hand "will you marry me?" he said, looking up at her expectantly. The crowd waited for her answer and cheered when she finally accepted.

Hilary's smile widened as tears of joy ran down her face. He slipped her ring on her finger and then got back up.

"Great, now kiss her!" Daichi shouted, punching a fist into the air.

And they did.

* * *

><p><strong>His family does not approve of you<strong>

Kai broke the news of his engagement with Hilary to his family. As expected, he was met with disappointment and didn't gave him their blessings. In fact, his parents persuades him that he made the wrong decision and the path they made for him was right. His father insist they must have a private talk in his office and left Hilary alone with her fiance's mother. Alone, his mother put her little plan into action and starts interrogating.

Sayuri eyed Hilary in a scrutinizing manner "what are you really after girl?". In return, Hilary has no idea what she was talking about, so she ask politely "what do you mean?". The noble woman made an elegant snort, she search for something in her purse, took out a checque and a pen. "I know you're only after my son's wealth. So, I'll just give you a checque and leave him alone. How much do you want?".

"excuse me?" Hilary couldn't believe in what she's hearing. This woman was accusing her as if she's some gold-digger. Being an assertive character that she is, Hilary fought back "if you must now Mrs. Hiwatari, I love your son and he loves me back. No matter how much you say about me, my feelings for Kai won't change".

Not to be outdone by a girl coming from a low middle class family, thinking how naive her statements was, she gave her a noble woman laugh "hohoho... let's see about that"

Susumu Hiwatari slammed his fist on his desk "Unacceptable! you are arranged to be wed by the heir of the largest electrical company in Japan and not some common woman!".

Kai sat on the chair, quietly listening to his father berating him further on his poor decisions "I won't allow it! I simply don't. Kai the moment you step out of this office. I will strip you off from your inheritance". His father thought he would win this battle if he take away his inheritance. Kai stayed defiant to his decision "go ahead, see if I care. I'm marrying her"

He made his father feel even more agitated "you impudent little-... you will have a hard life ahead of you Kai. Let's see if she love you back when she discover you no longer have any money to support her. I swear you won't get a job in every company you'll apply"

Kai stood up and started to walk away "I'm sure we'll both manage" he said with confidence in his voice. Once the couple were finally out of the mansion, both finally felt relaxed after they felt like being suffocated during their talks with his family. Kai kept thinking of what his father said earlier _'I swear you won't get a job in every company you'll apply'_, in his mind, life would get tough knowing his father might be up to something and plans on ruining his life with Hilary. There is no way he'll let them win and have their way in controlling his life. Hilary felt his hand tighten around her small hand. As if reading his mind, Hilary smiled at him and said "we'll be all right. I know it will."

* * *

><p><strong>Their little Wedding<strong>

"Ready?"

Her father tried to hide his tears, but she could easily tell. She took on last deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his cheek and gave him a reply "yes"

"alright then" he whispered as his hand clamped over hers. They took their first steps forward towards the altar. From where he was, Kai stood in silent reverence. There he could not help the grin that spread over his face as he spotted his bride walking down the aisle towards him.

Hilary's father isn't too fond of him, so when the elder man asks his only girl "Hilary, sweetheart, are you absolutely sure he's the one, because Daddy can get rid of him for you". Hilary thought her father was joking and lightly chuckled "oh dad, you are such a joker".

"hehehe... I sure am" the man is not joking.

Kai watched his father-inlaw give her a hug and let go of her hand. Bride and groom stood face to face to each other, "Hey" she smiled nervously.

"Hey to you too"

They looked eye-to-eye, she blushed when he added "You look beautiful". She couldn't answer so she gave him a smile. He felt like they were the only two people in the world. Hilary was caught off-guard when Kai leaned over, giving her an unscripted kiss on the lips. They couldn't hear the father of the bride utter "Oi! knock it off Hiwatari, the priest haven't said it yet" while their friends exchanged small laughs. This was their wedding, Kai didn't care about the traditional rules. The priest cleared his throat to snap them back to reality, Kai and Hilary exchanged a private laugh after breaking their kiss. The priest merely shook his head, Tyson leaned in to the priest, giving him a friendly piece of advice "Sorry, you know how young couples are. Plus, the groom is a bit of a rebel".

To officially start, the priest begins with the traditional wedding ceremony and opened a few words on marriage until he finally ask for the rings. Taking the cue, the couples best man, Tyson, handed the rings. Kai was handed the ring first to place on Hilary's finger.

"Go ahead" the priest instructed.

He wanted to remember this for everything it was, for everything it meant as he slowly slid the ring down her delicate finger. "No regrets?" she whispered softly, holding her hand to look at the ring on her finger. Kai replied with an assurance of his tone "none".

Next, the priest handles the second ring to Hilary. She accepted it in silence, taking another breath to compose herself. She wanted to laugh but only mustered a smile as her hand nervously tries to put on the ring on his finger. She felt comfortable when Kai sensed she needed help and guided her hand to help place the ring on his finger. When she finally got it on, he reached for her hand. Together, they lift their hands up so the two rings were visible for everyone to see. Then he leaned down and whispers to her ear "I love you", at that point, she interlocked their fingers and said the same words "I love you too".

The priest started speaking again and finally instructed the newly weds to kiss "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride", she barely managed a smile before he pulled her into their first kiss as husband and wife. From awkward beginnings of courtship, to becoming each others girlfriend and boyfriend, they finally reach to a point of eternal commitment. They have finally became Husband and Wife.

.

.

.

_**(A/N): Lemon alert!**_

**Their first night together**

Nervousness to see each other naked for the first time, they took turns to use the bathroom so they could freshen up a bit. Sitting there with her legs curled beside her, Hilary, wearing her night gown, looked up as Kai approached. He sat down next to her and then there was silence. 'I wonder whether he's nervous as well' Hilary thought.

Then slowly, his arms encircled her waist, he leans and kiss her, his lips moving from her own, down her jaw, to her neck. Hilary closed her eyes when Kai's fingers slowly undress her. Hilary nip her bottom lip. She felt his hand gently pulling down the strap, her hands, unconsciously, moved down to pull his boxers with a little too much force.

Kai's body suddenly froze, a sharp gasp entering his lungs "Don't" he said.

she quickly withdrew, her cheeks continuing to burn. "Sorry" Hilary mumbled, as they both glanced away from each other. She was nervous but what made her finally relax was the fact that Kai was blushing as well. Only a pair of boxers and panties, stood between them. Kai kissed her again and took his mouth away from hers, moving it down to her neck, sucking softly before he moved it even lower. She made a small embarrassed sound, her eyes shutting tight in embarrassment. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes "You shouldn't be embarrassed" He kissed her briefly "you're beautiful Hilary".

"So beautiful" he murmured. His mouth was on hers again, moving gently, and she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned softly as she ground her hips against his own, breaking the kiss, he then moved to position himself, moving his hands down to her hips, she tensed a little. Kai immediately noticed, he broke the kiss to stare at her in concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly against her lips. "I'm scared it'll hurt" She softly whispered, blushing a bit.

"It won't hurt for long" he whispered to her as he slowly widen her legs after he pulled down her panties. He opened the drawer from the nightstand beside the bed and took out a package that Hilary easily recognized. She watch curiously as he clumsily fumbled with the condom, as if kind of embarrassed since it was his first time too. After putting it on, she felt his lips press gently on her neck, and felt something poke at her entrance. Kai slowly press himself inside her warm slit. He could feel her hands tightening their grip on his back, her eyes shut tight. When he felt that he reached her barrier, he gave a quick push, his teeth clenching tightly at the sensation of her walls tightening around his hard length once he was fully inside of her. Her nails dig deeply into his shoulders, and his heart clenched a bit as she cried painfully. She bury her face in his neck, breathing heavily. Kai didn't have a clue how this whole thing goes but he hates seeing her in much pain and he didn't like that. He stops for a moment to gaze at her, waiting for some sign of something that would tell him that she did not want to do this anymore.

But she never gave any. "I-I'm fine. Don't stop" She breathed to him, wrapping one of her arms around his neck for comfort, while the other remained at his shoulder, still gripping tightly. She could feel him starting to move slightly inside her, Kai kept his pace slow and gentle. He could hear her soft whimpers which made him know that she still wasn't completely accustomed to his size. He kept his pace slow until he noticed the changes. Her face no longer held discomfort and pain, her soft whimpers where replaced by lovely moans. Kai kept on moving slowly, he kiss her neck a few times and he groaned at the feeling of her core tightening around his length. This time, Kai change to a moderate pace "does this feel okay?" he murmured against the skin of her neck.

He felt her nod, her hands pulling him closer to her. Kai felt her cupped his chin and lifted his face to hers and pulls him for a deep kiss, Hilary silently murmur his name in their kiss as he increased his speed. Their kiss broke "Ah!" Hilary gasped, Kai watched her, her eyes shutting tight while her head threw back slightly, it was a lovely erotic sight. He pressed his mouth over hers again and thrust faster, grabbing both her hands to lace their fingers.

Their climax came slow. Hilary's mouth moaned loudly, she heard him gave a loud groan of fulfilled release before his body slumped on top of her. Their breaths were heavy, their eyes still shut. Neither of them had the energy to move until the peak of their release sated and succumbed to sleep.

Kai lay on his side with the sheets drawn to his waist, his arms laid possessively around his partner's waist. Hilary opened one of her eyes, and met her husband's closed ones. As she stretched, a pair of strong arms belonging to her husband pulls her close, their lips almost touched. Blushing slightly, she gave him a kiss on his lips, thinking that he might be very tired after their previous activity. Kai startled her when he suddenly spoke "hey" he muttered tiredly, opening one of his eyes.

"K-Kai I didn't know y-you're awake" Hilary stuttered. A tiny smile was present on his face and then they kissed each other, it was light and quick. When they broke the kiss, Kai absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. "How do you feel?" he said, while caressing her hair, he stopped when Hilary pulls the blankets up to her nose. She glanced at Kai, who was leaning on his elbow to closely watch her. finding it in his eyes was concern, Hilary thought. She felt her heart beating fast "I'm fine" she mumbled.

"hn?" Kai arched an eyebrow, he didn't believe her.

"I feel sore" Hilary confessed

"hn... you should rest" he gave her a quick kiss, "I'll be in the bathroom for a while". Kai sat up, the sheets fell dangerously low on his waist, Hilary felt her face burn at the sight of her husband's muscled upper body, her gaze going lower and lower until Kai got off the bed stark naked. Hilary squeaks "Kai! you're n...n..naked" she mentally slaps herself when she realize how embarrassingly stupid to say something like that to her husband whom she had sex with. Kai followed her gaze, he faintly blushed which then later was replaced by a smirk "Hilary, so are you" he gazed directly at his wife in a somewhat perverted manner causing her to clutch the sheets even tighter, Her actions made him smile a little.

"heh, you're cute when your shy"

.

.

.

Next Chapter "Stage 3: Married life"

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, the legal drinking age in Japan is 21<br>**

SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
><strong>Moonlight Serenity<strong> and **Zulka**, without your blessings there would be NO LEMONS written for this story at all. Also, before I forget. "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" to everybody.

**About the next chapter**: expect conflicts, drama,sex , less humor, maybe i'll add some little extra marital affairs, other real life issues, sex, marital issues, and did I mention more sex? buuuuut if you think I'm abusing too much on an M rated fic if I add more lemons in the next chapter just let me know and I'll try making it subtle before you guys can say "OH NOES TEH AUTHOR IS WRITING SMUT!". lols  
>Chapter 3 would be longer too. Judging from my rough draft, I say, it might be a 2 part story.<p>

Another thing, I'm going to be gone for a while so updates will be damn slower

Give this chapter some love and write a REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, TV Tokyo, TAKARA and NELVANA.

Hello all you happy readers! I would like to thank you all for liking this story and I hope you will like this chapter and also most importantly... NO MINORS ALLOWED.

Remember, it's Rated M for a reason

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Living together isn't so bad<strong>

Hilary discovered interesting things about her husband after they started living together. Kai liked having their stuff in their small apartment clean and in order, it had reached to a certain point that Hilary almost called Kai a neat freak. Hilary once said she didn't like Kai looking scruffy, although she thought it was somewhat sexy as she likes to run her fingers on his stubble that might formed in the morning. There was also a side of him that his wife finds it cute, him feeding stray animals and pets them. There are random moments in the day when Kai comes home from work, look at his wife like it's the first time he's ever seen her, and then gather her up in his arms and kiss her. It was a spurn of a moment. It's unexpected, sweet, wonderful. Words cannot describe living with him except they where stable.

After a long time of getting over his feelings for the girl he once liked, Tyson finally got himself a girlfriend. The first person he goes to inform his luck was none other than his best friend Kai. In the midst of their male bonding, Tyson asked a personal question.

"How's married life Kai?"

"it's fine"

typical of Kai to give a simple answer "can you be more specific?"

Thinking that his friend probably has plans to marry, Kai decided to give Tyson the _specific _details that he wanted. He smirks "she hogs the blankets in the middle of the night"

"huh?"

"sometimes she would use my razor to shave her legs"

"ew!"

"her long hair clogs the drain in our shower"

Tyson was completely confuse why his friend is telling him personal things about Hilary's annoying habits that Kai discovered in their marriage "why are you telling me all of this? Can you at least tell me anything positive?"

"She loved climbing into the bed and cuddle beside me. She would kiss me afterwards and she likes to brush her fingers along my abs, that often lead us to sex-"

"I don't wanna know the details!"

* * *

><p><strong>Work sucks, mediocre salary<strong>

"I'm not unhappy, Dad" Hilary talked to her father on the phone with a puzzled expression "Why would you think I was?"

_"You seem totally run-down"_ he replied honestly.

"I've been working extra hours as a teacher" she pushed her hair out of her face with a hand, "Me and Kai both work hard to pay for our bills soon as possible, and we needed to check our schedules to visit you when we have our day off"

_"can't Hiwatari find a decent job that pays a good salary to take care of you?" _

"I wondered when you were going to bring that up," she sighs, "It's fine dad, he works two jobs"

_"that's the problem"_ her father demanded _"He works too hard, he probably doesn't have time for you"_

Hilary made a face "of course we have time for each other" there was the soft, distant expression in her eyes that she always got when her husband was mentioned. "like I said, were fine dad" she smiled at him through the phone "Anyway, I probably should finish my notes for my lectures in my evening class"

_"Are you really happy?" _he said

"I am happy dad, there's no need to worry"

_"I know you say you're happy, but don't you sometimes wish you hadn't gotten married? your life would be so much . . . "_

Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright with anger "No dad! I don't even want to hear it! Are you saying I made a mistake? that Kai isn't good enough for me?"

_"No, that's not what I meant-"_

"goodbye dad" Hilary puts down her cellphone to end their conversation.

Payday

His share of the month's food and rent had been subtracted as he calculated the bills, it seemed like a lot. He opened his wallet to put back his ATM card, and smiled when he saw the picture of his wife that he kept in it. It was a good photograph of her of a moment she was caught off guard when the picture was taken during a party. It shows her smiling, her cheeks was a light shade of pink after sipping too much red wine and laughing with their friends. He snapped the wallet shut and put it back in his pocket. He knew he didn't have time to spend admiring her photograph, as easy as it would have been to do. Getting back with reality he checked his watch, and grimaced. He has paper works to finish from his unreasonable boss.

Hilary returned home late after she had finished her nightly teaching. Their small studio type apartment was dark, apart from the kitchen light, which unsurprisingly, her husband was still working on his reports. She kicked off her shoes at the door, leaving them next to his, and padded through the kitchen to surprise him.

This wasn't exactly the job he wanted. The meager salary he earns as an intern wasn't enough to pay for the bills. After work, Kai was lucky enough to get a part time job as a trainer in BBA and it's also a perfect way to vent out all his stress from a job he hates to a bunch of unlucky hotshot beybladers who wants to challenge him. He sighed and bent over the files again. He had been working steadily for hours, during which time he had finally filled up HALF of the reports that overflowed onto his desk, he had no choice but to bring those unfinished files at home. It can't be helped, his father was dead serious when he said he can't find any decent work. This was another of ploy made by his father to have him finally give in and divorce Hilary by spreading false information about him to prestigious companies. _'what an ass'_

Then he felt a pair of cool hands close over his eyes.

"Guess who?" said a familiar playful voice.

Smirking, he slid his wife over the side of his chair to sit on his lap and kissed her there. The kiss was soft but it quickly deepened. Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck. The sweet kiss became hot and passionate. She tilted back her head, and he kissed her throat, her neck, her collarbone. His hand went to her shoulder to take off her jacket, but she gently pulled away from him before they get too carried away from their make-out session "Kai, we have to work early tomorrow". He exhaled deeply, trying to regain his composure "Yeah, we should" Kai hoped he have her to himself tonight and fool around a bit but work got in the way again.

"I have to get changed," she told him and slid gracefully off his lap. She went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Hilary waited on their bed for him to finish his work but it was almost midnight. She decided to check-up on him and see how he's doing. The sound of his peaceful breathing filled the room. She tiptoed closer to him, and sighed 'he fell asleep on the table again'.

She gently nudge her husband on his shoulder to wake him up "Kai...hey Kai, wake up". He stirred slightly in his sleep, he covered his mouth to hide a yawn, and realized that he had fallen asleep on the kitchen table again, he looked up to see his wife urging him to sleep on the bed. "C'mon Kai, you'll feel grumpy in the morning if you sleep like this" she giggled and softly kissing his cheek. Hilary took his hand and lead him towards their bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed, stripping off all his clothes until he was only in his boxers and dropping them onto the the nearest laundry basket. Hilary sat still for a moment watching him stretching out his arms in front of her. His body felt heavy, and his head throbbed from working on those reports all evening. Finally lying down, she slipped beneath his arm and put her own around him. Her skin was very soft and warm, he felt relaxed inhaling her sweet scent. Warm and content with their bodies close to each other sleeping soundly still.

Tomorrow, they will have to endure for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>His mother-in law really wants grand kids<br>**

"You need to apologize to our daughter right now" the man of the house demanded, namely, Hilary's mom. The incident of her husbands' terrible conversation with their daughter has left Hilary upset that she hasn't called for weeks. She thought her daughter might carry on her anger long enough that Hilary won't let her mother see her future grandchild. The horror!

Thinking of a way, she carefully plans her scheme "Honey! Kai doesn't have any work at Sunday next week right? We can invite them over for dinner"

The next Sunday

Finally having time for themselves and away from all the stress and pressure from work. The first thing they did when they woke up in the morning was having sex. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her close as he skimmed his lips down her neck, tickling the sensitive skin there, working his way down to her chest and down to her breasts, making Hilary moan, closing her eyes and burying her hands in his hair.

Their lovemaking was interrupted by a phone call

_RING!_

At first the couple was still at bliss. They were so caught up in the passion that they almost ignored the phone ringing.

_RING!_

"MMmmm...Kai...the phone_- ahhnn_" Hilary managed to say, the pleasure was just too much.

"later after sex" he breathed, Kai didn't think that this was important since he was still having sex with his wife. But the caller was just too stubborn.

_RING!_

Annoyed and slowly losing his concentration. Kai raised each of her legs on his shoulders and he pounded into Hilary with quickening pace. This will surely get her to orgasm faster, he could feel her inner walls tightening around his hard length. The sensation was beyond words as he continues to thrust into her with faster speed. Hilary gave out a loud cry as her orgasm hit fast and hard, Kai came afterwards after he gave few last thrust with his hips. He collapsed on top of her as he let out a satisfied sigh. He rolled off of her and pulled Hilary on top of his body, grinning. "Now we can answer the phone"

To their surprise, they where invited to stay in his wife's parents' over dinner. It was a quiet dinner with Hilary's mother smiling, Hilary still refuse to talk to her father, Kai was being himself and her father was surprisingly silent. He hasn't uttered a threat to his son in-law for the night and Kai hopes it stays that way. Breaking the silence, Hilary's mother ushered her husband to apologize "Honey, aren't you going to say something?" she nudge her elbow forcefully on her husband's rib.

"uhhh.. Right, right... Hilary, I'm sorry about earlier on the phone"

"and what else?" under the table she grinds her heels painfully on his foot

He wince in pain."I really shouldn't butt in your personal life"

"anything else dear?"

"Dammit woman! what else do you want me to say to our daughter?"

"I forgive you dad"

"see? she still hates m- say what?"

"I know that you worry about me and all but I really want you to trust me and Kai on how we take responsibility. I appreciate you giving me advice and concerns but sometimes you went too far"

Kai butts in "she says you where meddling in our personal life and still treats her like a child". His words felt like a brick just hit his head, her father suddenly felt as if there were an arrow pointing at him that said 'World's Worst Dad'. Despite all that, he felt all the relief rush back to him. His daughter has forgiven him. He let out a heavy breath and nodded with a smile "Alright, from now on I'll stop"

Hilary's mom beamed a smile "Great now that things are settled let's move on to another topic. When are you guys planning to have a baby?"

Hilary let out a frustrated groan "Mom, we're not ready to have any kids yet that's why we still use protection" she explained in a way that doesn't hurt her mother's feelings.

Hilary's mother gasps "what do you mean you still use condoms during sex?"

After a couple of hours of spending time bonding with her parents in the living room, she released a loud yawn, stretched, and announced, "Well, that's it for me. I'm turning in, good night" Hilary got up from the sofa.

"Good night, dear," her mother said pleasantly "Be sure to get plenty of..._ rest_". Hilary's head whipped around and her cheeks flushed when she caught the double meaning to her mother's words.

"Uh... thanks, mom. We- I- will"

Quickly catching on, her father objects by preventing the two couple from sleeping together. "Hiwatari, you can sleep on the couch" Hilary's father said although it sounds more like an order. Hilary whirled around to look at her father as Kai looked confused.

Hilary argued "Dad, me and Kai are married now. He can sleep in my room"

Her father reluctantly agreed "hmmph…Fine but if you do anything dirty to my daughter I'll castrate you with a rusty knife"

Hilary brush it off as a joke "oh he's just kidding Kai"

It was extremely awkward to bring Kai to her childhood bedroom. The wall was pink and posters of her favorite boybands still plastered there, the bed was small, and the room was congested with a multitude of stuffed fluffy animals of various colors and sizes. Sex wasn't a good idea , the stuffed animals were practically oogling them. Who could he be so turned on in this non sex-appropriate environment?

As if that will stop Kai, his mother in-law just gave him viagra and that happened without his consent. He could feel his raging hard-on wanting to burst out of his pants, even a cold shower can't save him now.

_Flashback_

_After dinner Hilary's mother talks to Kai in private "Kai honey, I slipped Viagra on your drink. Now you and my daughter will get it on all night long. I threw the condoms I found in her bag too"_

"Hilary"

Hilary was too embarrassed to even look at Kai, she didn't notice his growing urgency "I know, I know, my room sucks"

He could feel his control slipping with every beat of his heart. "Hilary" he said softly, reaching out, he caressed the side of her face, running his fingers back into her hair before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her passionately. Kai picked her up and carried her towards the bed. Then he dumped her unceremoniously on to the cottony sheets, she groaned as he climbed on top of her. "Kai...mmm... what about the stuffed animals..."

The next morning, Kai was greeted by his father-in law.

"Hiwatari what are those noises I heard last night? I heard muffling sounds and the bed creaking… You took advantage of my daughter didn't you!"

Hilary defended Kai "Dad I'm very disappointed, you make it sound like Kai's a serial rapist with that kind of accusation". The old man really couldn't afford having his daughter getting angry at him again, so he mumbled an apology to Kai and went back sitting on his favorite chair, quietly reading his newspaper.

In the following weeks had passed and there was still no news from her daughter. It was later concluded that didn't go according to plan as what Mrs. Tachibana wanted "oh darn it! Maybe she wasn't fertile that day".

* * *

><p><strong>Gettin' kinky<strong>

Inside the grocery store, Hilary couldn't decide on which brand of condoms to purchase. Normally it was usually her husband's task but today he was at the BBA training center and it would be awkward to see the kids' mentor bringing a box of condoms with him, it would make him look scandalize.

A saleslady noticing her dilemma rush to her rescue "young miss I recommend you purchase this extra thin layer" she then notice a wedding ring on her finger "It's so thin, sex feels like he's not wearing a condom at all. Your husband will enjoy it!" she gave Hilary a suggestive wink.

blushing, Hilary declines "I appreciate it but umm.. I'm just looking around. Bye" she walks away.

"But miss! we have a sale of buy one take one offer"

"I'm sorry but I'm really not interested"

In the end Hilary bought the condoms anyway. "oh dear, I think I'm becoming a sex addict"

There where times that Kai would be dead tired from work. Whenever he and his wife wanted to have sex and forced himself to try when he's exhausted. He encountered a bit of a problem after he's finally done giving his wife foreplay just to make him feel aroused "Hilary, I can't get it up"

"what?"

"I can't get an erection"

"oh" Hilary looked a bit disappointed. It didn't help that it made Kai feel pathetic, she tries to console him "I'm pretty sure you're just tired"

"hmm.. yeah, maybe"

For three days, Kai still can't get it up. Hilary remembers what her friends said earlier during lunch break. Since she was a newlywed, she got advise from her older and more experienced 'sexperts' friends.

_"Hilary have you ever done fellatio?"_

_"What?"_

_"it's the ultimate trump card when it won't stand up and fully restore your husband's manly pride"_

_"Really?"_

_"here practice on this banana. The first thing you do is..." her fellow teacher whispers tips to Hilary so young children couldn't hear dirty adult conversations._

Sitting on the couch thinking if she could muster herself to do it, she heard Kai made his way to the bathroom and the sound of the shower can be heard. Hilary debated if this might be a good time to try it out. Taking her friend's advise seriously. Hilary took the next step and proceed to her plan in sexually surprising her husband. She headed straight towards the bathroom. "Kai" she called.

"I'm in the shower"

"oh... so you're naked?"

Kai thought to himself, no matter how many times they done it. Hilary was still a little shy when they're naked together and often too hesitant to take off her clothes.

"Kai do you mind if I joined in?"

"sure" Kai absolutely has no idea what's in store for him. Hilary went in the bathroom, hesitantly took off her clothes and joined him in the shower to which her husband made room for her. She put her plan into action "ummm...can you wash my back?". She knew her husband can't deny when it comes to touching her lovely body, especially when they bathe together.

After awhile it was her turn "Ok, my turn! Kai turn around". Her husband did so and Hilary proceeded on washing his back and later on, his front "I'm surprise you still have a muscular body"

"It can't be helped. I got it from my part-time job as a beyblade trainer for kids" while he was talking he didn't notice Hilary washing him further below his waist until her face was closer to his member.

"Kai, don't be surprise by whatever I may do"

"...?"

And she did it. Surprising Kai in the process "H-Hilary, you don't have to force yourself" he gasps at the physical sensation of his cock inside her warm mouth and that tongue of hers.

she pulls out her mouth and strokes him there "I'm not forcing myself"

"but-" she made him groan again as she continued her ministrations.

"I don't mind because... I love you"

She could feel him getting aroused 'his penis is getting bigger'. She stopped just before Kai lost control, and he dragged in a deep breath. Pulling her up with both hands, Kai pinned her on the wall kissing her hungrily. With her back against the wall, Hilary wrapped her legs around his waist and held on with her hands around his neck, allowing Kai access to thrust into her. Pressing her up against the far wall of the shower, being mindful of the tricky footing as he did. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the cool tile, biting her lip as each thrust brought her closer to the breaking point. She clutched at him when she reached it, shuddering with a gasping cry as she did. Kai's release came moments later. Kissing her gently, he smoothed her now wet hair back from her face and smiled "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Hilary smiled back and said "MMMmm...not recently".

"I'll have to make up that" Kai murmured, bending down to kiss her.

Just before their lips met, he whispered "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>She's PREGNANT!<strong>

Hilary woke up, feeling disoriented. Something had awakened her and left her uneasy and unsettled, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was so she concluded that she's probably having a stomach flu. A month has passed and Hilary missed a period. Having nausea, vomiting and a missed period made her realize that she might be pregnant but just to be sure she need to get herself a home pregnancy test to be sure.

Hesitating for a second, she added another one to her carrier bag, which already held her carton of milk and her loaf of bread. She remembered reading in a newspaper article that these tests were often inaccurate. To be certain, she had to take it twice. She walked to the checkout counter and placed her purchases on it.

Opening the box, she saw it contained what looked to be a white, plastic stick, around which was wrapped a set of instructions. She glanced at the pamphlet quickly to see what she had to do. She sits on the toilet, she made sure her urine will make a direct aim at the pregnancy test and avoid making a mess. After she's done, she waited for the results but was interrupted when her husband came home early and saw the pregnancy kit she left in her grocery bag.

"Hilary... Why did you buy pregnancy tests?"

Crap! she forgot to hide the extra pregnancy kit. Hilary went out the bathroom to explain to her husband waiting in the kitchen "Well, umm, cause, I..." she figure it's best to tell him the truth. "It's for my paranoia, just in case" though partially true it didn't help that it made Kai looked confused.

"Paranoia? But why would you be paranoid?"

She took a deep breath. There was no point stalling. Kai would not leave until he had some answers, and he had a right to them "My period was late, so I took a pregnancy test"

"Are you...?" he trailed off.

'Well, I might as well get it over with'. She took his hand and lead him towards the bathroom, Hilary hesitated before twisting the knob and pushed the door aside. She took the test near the sink, holding the stick up. His eyes widened "You're kidding. We're having a baby?"

"We might be" she corrected him hastily "You know how unreliable those tests can be"

"Want to look at it together?"

"O-okay," she said slowly, both couple looked on the small plastic screen at the end of the stick. Hilary's eyes widened, she look closer to make sure. It was Positive.

"I'm pregnant" She glanced at Kai. He was still suffering from mild shock.

"You're pregnant...?" he rasped out, his throat gone dry.

she smiled "I'm pregnant"

THUD!

"Kai?"

Minutes later, she called up her mother.

"Oh! Hey, Mom! guess what!" she said quickly

_"Hilary!" _her mother called out. _"wait a second. Why are you calling this late?"_

"I'm pregnant!"

_"REALLY?" _she could hardly contain herself _"YES! That's wonderful honey! how did Kai react?"_ she asked.

"Yeah...he's...um...been lying on the bed since we looked at the results, he's still dizzy"

_"Is he all right?"_ her mother added.

Her eyes darted on her husband's body nervously "Umm...he...uh...fainted"

**Granger's Residence**

"So what's the meeting for?" Tyson asked, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hilary smiled brightly "Well...last night, Kai fainted-"

"I did not FAINT" Kai said, an obvious frown set across his face as his friends stare at him trying to suppress their laughter. Hilary was sitting by his side, smiling weakly.

"I passed out"

"It's the same thing!" Tyson exclaimed. Kai shot him a glare.

"I PASSED OUT" Kai stressed

Tyson decided not to argue any further knowing how stubborn his friend was "alright, alright, you PASSED OUT"

"What happened?" Ray asked.

"Right, ummm..." She chuckled and looked up at Kai, who had a slight blush across his cheeks. She took a deep breath and looked back at their friends "We're going to have a baby". Kai rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed action, but he was proud none the less. There was a long period of silence as Hilary smiled, Kai studied the group, and everyone else stared at them. Max was the first to break the silence. "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before jumping up in the air and running to congratulate the parents to be. Hilary burst into laughter as congratulations and hugs and handshakes were passed around the room.

"Congratulations you guys"

" that's good to hear! Have you guys think of a name for the baby yet?" Kenny asked, curiously.

"Will it be a girl or a boy" Max asked, smiling. Kai and Hilary looked at each other, both caught off guard. Kai watched Hilary's cheeks redden. Tyson grinned in amusement. Kai shrugged "We're still working on that".

* * *

><p><strong>Cravings, a whipped husband and the joys of birth<br>**

_First Trimester_

It was 3 a.m in the morning and Hilary woke up when she feels the need to feed her hunger pangs. She looks at her husband's sleeping form and gently nudge him to wake him up.

"Kai" she murmurs.

"Hubby" she starts again, this time she's using affectionate words.

She tightens her tug on his shirt and he could feel her shake his body again and again, but he does not budge. He cracked one of his eyes open and saw the time. It was three in the morning! Why the hell was she still up at three in the morning?

"Darling…" she pleads. She really did sound hopeless. He turns around and hugs her, nuzzling on her neck and responded with his trademark reply "hn". He really was tired and he just wanted to sleep.

"I want to eat…"

There was no answer.

"Kai?"

"..."

"Hiwatari!"

Oh-oh. She's calling him by his lastname, she's really serious "What do you want to eat?"

"I want fruits"

"what kind of fruits?"

"something sour"

"the 24 hour convenient store is too far. It would take an hour for me to-"

"But honeeeeeeey" his wife pouted. She looked utmost irresistible, It was down right hard to turn her request down. Kai gives in "fine" he kisses her forehead and rubs his hand on her pregnant belly "You owe me"

There he was, walking in the middle of the night wearing only a simple white shirt and jeans. He was tired, exhausted, and most of all sleepy. Much to his depression, there were only a few twenty four hour stores in town that sells sour fruits. While her husband was out longer than expected, Hilary suddenly developed a strong craving for anything salty.

So she called her husband's cellphone. "Kai, I changed my mind. I want salty foods. Anything like, pretzels, potato crisps, salted peanuts...-" and she went on and on

"but I just paid for the fruits" but his wife whined on the other side of the phone and eventually Kai gives up and bought salty foods. Taking a taxi home, Kai was grumbling "I looked all over town to buy fruits and now she wants salty foods...she's so lucky I love her".

_Second Trimester_

Hilary's gynecologist recommends sex to help the pregnancy along "sex will help keep your pelvic muscles toned and strong for the extreme physical experience ahead and the recovery of the pelvic muscles after the birth. "

Kai thought this is some kind of a crazy joke 'You have got to be kidding me'

Later on, she's horny from all the pregnancy-hormones. It has reached to a point where she finds her husband extremely sexy and made her really aroused. Before going out for work, the couple ate breakfast. This time, Kai has already bought a variety fruits to suit her weird cravings. In fact, their fridge was full of food courtesy of the happy grandparents, Hilary's mother even included ice cream and pickles.

"You're going to work now?" she asked, breaking contact with her food when she saw her husband stood up from his chair.

"yeah"

She stood up to hug him "If I say I'm getting horny will you stay?"

He smirked "Maybe... but I really should be working now"

"is it because I'm fat?" she said, retreating her hands from his waist and folded her arms.

"what?" He raised his eyebrow "Hilary... you're pregnant"

Her eyes are already teary. His father-in law once told him or warned rather, Pregnant women can really be too emotional. Kai did his best to avoid such situation like making his emotionally sensitive wife cry "it doesn't matter to me that you're gaining weight" he wrapped his arms around her, covering her body "I love you anyways…" he whispered.

Then, he captured her lips. Her hands traveled to his hair and he nibbled her lips and eagerly slid his hot tongue inside her mouth. Hilary lead him towards their bedroom, slowly undressing each other. He gave her butterfly kisses down to her neck and before he knew it, he was having sex with his pregnant wife. In the middle of sex, Kai asks her "How long into the pregnancy should we stop having sex?". Between heavy breaths, she responds "labor"

Months later, Tyson bonded with Kai which was rather rare as his friend was always busy with his work and taking care of his pregnant wife. He notice his friend looked really haggard "seriously, Kai, what is wrong with you?" he ask out of concern.

"I am just..." he said, staring at Tyson with the most serious face, "I am just exhausted."

Tyson raised an eyebrow "From what?"

"Hilary" he hissed. Kai took a moment to find the proper way to explain. "loving her is exhausting"

"huh?"

"Sex, you idiot" Kai said bluntly "She wants it all the time. Every night and then every morning and sometimes at these random points in the middle of day or when I'm home from work. it's gotten so bad that I've even taken to hiding from her" Kai stopped. He looked so utterly defeated "I am just so exhausted" Kai whined in a quiet voice.

There was a long silence between them.

"really?" Tyson asked, almost struggled for words, and naturally since this is Tyson, he settled for the worst unsympathetic response "you're so pathetic and disrespectful to your beautiful wife! If it were me, I'd be erect everyday"

Kai rolled his eyes 'oh sure, just wait till it's YOUR turn'

Excruciating months have passed-by. Hilary was finally at the final month of her pregnancy. Now she's twenty pounds heavier, maternity jeans wearing, young adult married to the now less anti-social lone wolf. It was like any regular day and Tyson would visit Hilary to keep her company while her husband was working. Tyson looks at Hilary and noticed a pain look on her face. He frowned. "Hilary, you don't look so good. Are you feeling well?"

She made no reply and tried her best to be comfortable on the couch. She began breathing harder now. "Hilary" Tyson drawled with worry on his face. "I said, are you okay—"

SPLASH!

He made a face "Whoa! Hilary, did you just wet yourself?"

Hilary shrieked at the sight of the puddle she made "Tyson... M—My water just broke!"

"WHAT?" Tyson began pacing all over the place, pulling at his hair. "But your doctor said it was still in two weeks! The doctor is always right!"

Hilary grips the collar of Tyson's jacket in a threatening manner "Tyson! I want you to calm the fuck down and call my husband RIGHT NOW!" Hilary yelled. Tyson did so, he grabs his phone, dials Kai's number and he was still pacing around the room in panic. He waited until Kai picks up his phone.

_"What is it Tyson?"_

"Kai! Hilary is about to go in labor!"

_"But the doctor said it was still in two weeks"_

"this time your doctor was wrong!" he screamed. He looks back at Hilary who was wincing in pain "Tyson take me to the hospital!"

"were going to the hospital now! meet us there"

After reaching the hospital and an hour had passed. Kai finally made it to the hospital and saw Hilary talking on the phone, Kai assumes she's talking to her parents, while Tyson was so blown away that he reached over, took off Hilary's' oxygen mask, and stuck it on himself. Feeling sorry for Tyson, he was sent home to rest to which Tyson happily oblige. Hilary's parents arrived later, bringing with them some extra clothes. Her mother was squeezing her arm in a way that made her feel really annoyed "We're going to have a baby today, hon! We're going to have a baby today!"

A midwife entered the room and she wrote a note down on Hilary's chart "That's quite a while, we're going to have to get you into labor now"

Hilary's heart began to flap around her chest and minutes later she was sitting on the bed in a delivery room, thrashing about on a tangle of soaked and bloody sheets, Kai was pleading with the nurse to get her something for the pain since she was squeezing his hand really hard. The contractions had been completely overshadowed by blinding, searing pain shooting down her left leg. It seemed that the baby was resting on the sciatic nerve and with every contraction decided to press on it with all his might.

The anesthesiologist came in and delivered the epidural, which immediately numbed her left leg but didn't change the contractions a bit. He explained that it might take a few minutes and for Hilary to relax. Hilary was happy that the sciatic pain had disappeared. She couldn't help but notice that the contractions weren't decreasing in intensity in the slightest, and yelled at the anesthesiologist "Doctor! I'm still in pain!".

Not sure why the pain relief didn't work, the anesthesiologist though of an excuse when he couldn't find a possible answer, he panics and made up a lie "well, ummm..er..you see- I'll be right back!" he backed away and ran for the door. Kai and Hilary could hear his footsteps retreating rapidly down the hall.

Then the midwife checked Hilary and said "Well, here's why it didn't work. I can feel the baby's head." Now all she has to do now was to push. After what felt like hours the nurse and midwife began to exclaim "Congratulation! you guys are now parents of a healthy baby boy"

And there, in his arms, a little angel is now resting in her care. As she turned to her husband, he was smiling happily more than ever. It was a cute healthy baby boy. "He looks just like you…" said a weak voice of his wife, who is lying on the bed, seemingly weak and vulnerable from her labor.

"He does"

"I want to name our baby" she said, more like asking.

"Hn"

"I want to name him Gou" she managed to utter, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Gou Hiwatari it is"

After all the hardship he encountered, fulfilling her desire and taking care of her was really worth it after all. The real challenge now however was how to be a Parent.

.

.

.

**To be Continued in part 2...**

**A bonus**

How did Hilary get pregnant? Well, the rubber broke.

Kai: but we used a condom

Hilary: I know, I know. But you know, condoms only work like 97% of the time.

Kai: What? Well they should put that on the box!

Hilary: They do!

Kai: No they don't! _(Storms off to the bedroom and returns with a box of condoms in hand)_ WELL THEY SHOULD PUT IT IN HUGE BLOCK LETTERS!

**(A/N): ** If you happen to read _'Tyson Babysits'_ you'll notice a familiar scene in here. If I were to organize a drinking game, we could take one tequila shot for every lemon written here, I bet many of you will be on the floor. What? it's not enough? well damn, you're good!

I would like to thank these Reviewers. I think it's only proper for me to put your names here.

**zulka: **you finally got what you wanted in this chapter ;) BTW, the birth scene was borrowed by my married friends story when they were having their first kid, I just added a little humor.

**Moonlight Serenity:** Again, I thank you for your advise.

**sky d:** Thank you for always reading my stories

**cOOlzanimeaDDict:** I bet you're enjoying this aren't you? ;)

**Athena Midnight: **I hope this inspire you for an idea in Chapter 2 of your story "Intimacy".

**Giulietta Marescotti: **Don't worry. I'll update my pending stories once I'm finish with this :)

The last chapter might have a more serious tone but I don't know if I can concentrate on that since I'm really fond of comedy writing. I'll try my best anyways.

P.S.: I can't update faster, my work schedule is hell and I'm earning to get myself a laptop so I can freely write stories anywhere and hopefully improve. It would take months to accumulate that much money for a laptop though.

**If you guys have any suggestions or whatever just hit the Review button**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 Final

**Disclaimer: The writers of TVTokyo in Beyblade VForce actually wanted to pair Kai and Hilary but the idea was scrapped in GRevolution because the show ain't Shoujo (Anime's for girls). Whoops my disclaimer is out of topic wahahahaha! **

Please don't take what I mention above too seriously, It's not a fact. **I don't own BEYBLADE**

Here it is! the Final Chapter of 3 Stage. I hope you will enjoy this one

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Parenting fun?<strong>

One fine morning. Kai notice there's something wrong with the milk in his coffee, it tasted different, '_had the milk gone bad?'. _When his wife came in the room carrying their infant son, she could not help but giggle when she saw Kai had mistakenly use the wrong milk container.

"Kai"

"Hm?"

"you're drinking your coffee with my breast milk"

Kai paused, examines his mug of coffee, he shrugs and proceeded drinking "it's actually not that bad". Gou was seated in his highchair, he was looking up to his father and he babbles an intelligible baby talk while Hilary busied herself with feeding Gou. The baby's cheeks where smeared with baby food, he waved his arms up and down in excitement as his mother tried to wipe his face clean.

With his father in the kitchen, Gou wanted attention from his father as he gibbered non-stop to Kai in baby talk. Listening to this nonsense for about five minutes, Kai shook his head and smiles in amusement. Gou stared at his father with rapt attention and uttered the first word every parent wanted to hear "Da!". While it's not exactly a word, it was enough to get his father's attention.

Kai smiles as he leans closer to his son "say it again Gou. Say _DADDY_"

"Da!"

"C'mon you can do it, say _Daddy_"

His son made a face. Kai was suddenly puzzled by this, wondering what he did wrong to make his son having an upset facial expression. Hilary quickly points out the problem "uh-oh, that face mean he's taking a poop"

_oh..._

"Kai it's your turn to change the diapers"

_crap_

As parents, sometimes they have certain_ needs_ but raising a child in their small apartment ultimately ruined their sex lives. Ever since Gou was born, he kept crying in an untimely hour when his parents where in the middle or ready to have sex. As Gou grew 3 years older he would enter his parent's bedroom to complain of hearing strange noises to his barely decent parents. So one day an idea came, Hilary had gotten her parents to baby-sit their young son. Kai definitely was not complaining. He craved time alone with his beautiful, young wife. Hilary's father was halfway to the door after he realized that he had been duped. "Damn that woman", he growled "She used her feminine wiles on me!"

_**Earlier...**_

_"honey, you love me right?"_

_uh-oh, he bets she's planning something "uhhh... I guess?"_

_"great! we shall babysit our grandchild and spoil him rotten"_

_"WHAT?" In truth, he actually love his grandson but was too stubborn to admit. His wife gave him a threatening glare "If you say no, then say goodbye to my home cook meal and say hello to take-out orders. You'll sleep on the couch too"_

_"damn" Women were devious._

He opened the door to see his smiling daughter, his ugh... son in-law and their little angel smiling brightly at him. "Hi dad! thanks for agreeing in babysitting Gou"

Kai greets his Father-in law with an affectionate nickname he had given him "hi old man". Ever since Gou was born, the two males somewhat grew close enough to a point where Hilary's father treatment to Kai was that of a father and son kind of relationship but still the old man calls him by his last name.

"Hiwatari"

Gou greeted his grandfather too by mimicking his father "hi old man". The boy really idolizes his father too much. "thank your mother", on cue her mother pops in.

"Gou! my adorable grandson" she cooed

"Grandma!" little Gou stretched his arms to reach his grandmother as she picks him up from Hilary and gave her adorable grandson smooches. "Here, dad take this" Hilary handed her father the overnight bag. Her father accepted it then immediately staggered under the weight. '_What on earth had she put in it?'_

"I can't thank you enough" Hilary told her father again as she kisses her parents and bid them goodbye. "Have a _good time_" Her mother offered with a lecherous grin as the couple headed back towards the taxi.

"Yeah, bye!" Gou echoed. "Have a very _good time_." He called with the same double standard his grandmother used. Both his parents turned bright red and Hilary's father was very shock.

* * *

><p><strong>A surprise visitor and Decisions<strong>

Sitting at his desk, growing with old age and easily getting ill, the elder Hiwatari deliberately avoided the mountain of paperwork piling up around him and cancelled all his appointments. Susumu Hiwatari had been reading documents that contains all information his hired spies has extracted about his son and his family. He felt a small sense of joy when he saw a picture of his grandson whom he never met. The old man knew that his son was in financial trouble, with the addition of a new mouth to feed, the couple still struggled to give what's best for their son. Swallowing his pride, he decided to give them a visit. But first, he wants to visit his grandson.

At Kinder garden, Gou sat on a swing at the schools' playground waiting for his parents to pick him up. He noticed an elderly man walking towards him and greeted him. "Hello there child, your name is Gou if I'm not mistaken?"

Gou blinks at the stranger "how did you know my name?"

"I'm your grandfather"

the child giggled "Nooo... my grandfather has less hair, chubby and scared of grandma" he said in a playful tone. The old man thought his grandson might be growing-up in an odd living environment of Kai's in-laws."By the way, how is your father? are you all eating right? Do your parents pay the bills on time? are those hand-me-downs clothes you are wearing?"

now Gou is confused, there are things a five year old can't understand "why do you ask so many questions?"

"sorry, I'm just curious. About your parents. Can you tell me about them?"

Gou thinks for a moment to describe his parents, when he can't come up of an answer, he simply answered to what he really thinks about his parents "Mom and Dad love each other" he said with a cheeky smile.

_Love_? that's all? how absurd! Love can't buy them good clothes, Love can't give them enough food on the table, it certainly won't get their son to a top University and make a name for himself. One has to have lots of money and connections to get those. He has to do something about it. His thoughts was interrupted when the little boy asks "who are you really?"

"Boy, I'm here to change your life" he said, he bid him goodbye and went back to his car.

Kai was completely floored by his father's sudden change in personality. The elder Hiwatari explained his son the he no longer have enough strength to lead the company and he needed his only son. He confessed he let his pride clouded his judgement and ask Kai for forgiveness. His father also offered him a proposal to take-over the company and gave him some time to think. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Kai. I am willing to give everything if you accept, I ask nothing in return" his father said before he left the apartment.

Kai was at a loss at what he could do, he thought it would be better to discuss this with his wife but even Hilary could not answer and suggested he should decide. Kai went out for a walk and spends the rest of the way contemplating that night. When he went home after he finally had a clear decision, it was already late at night and everyone was already asleep.

He first visits his son's room so he could kiss his son goodnight, he protectively watched over Gou for a very long time, wondering what his future might become if they stayed like this. Hilary felt the bed settle and cracked her eyes open to look at her husband "Have you decided?"

"I'm thinking, for what's best for our family" He eyed his wife in the darkness. "I decided to work for my father"

"that's good right?"

"Compared to what were having now, this would also means I would be busier and spend less time with you"

"oh..."

"Are you fine with it?"

"I'm sure we can work things out"

* * *

><p><strong>Under pressure<br>**

"Kai, how was work?"

"Damn exhausting" he admitted. "I don't know how you stand it."

"Ah, you get used to it"

"Never"

"Deny it all you want, you're a natural at it. My cell phone's been ringing off the hook!" his said with a smile. "I ended up signing the contract. I am pleased to see that you finally decided to run this company after I retire"

Kai only observed his father closely, his eyes dark and mysterious. When his examination continued, the elder Hiwatari looked at him with concern. "What is it?"

"It's nothing" Kai said morosely.

His father gives him a word of advice "Kai, think of it as a heavy responsibility. On your shoulders rest the lives of several hundred employees. In other words, if you fail. You won't be the one suffering. Keep in mind that failure is not an option" his father said.

_'great advice'_

"It's been a long day, go home and rest"

It was very late at night, Hilary settled into her pillow and was drifting off to sleep. Earlier at dinner she was waiting for her husband to come home until she decided to wrap his cold dinner in tin foil so Kai could just preheat it in the microwave. Kai came home and climbed quietly into the bed after she had already fallen to sleep. He kept just close enough to inhale her sweet scent, a habit he liked to do. When she felt the bed settle and Kai pressed up against her, wrapping an arm around her waist "Kai?"

"hm?" he murmured, as he settled as close to her as he could get

She grasped his hand with her own "I don't want to talk about it but you'll ruin your health with all this overworking"

"it's nothing", he then gave a mischievous smirk from behind "by the way, we haven't done it for 2 weeks". Kai positions himself on top of Hilary, grinning.

blushing, even though she wanted it but she really needs to take care of her husband's health "But you don't look well. Go to sleep- ahhh" she groaned as his fingers tickled her sensitive inner-thigh. _'oh dear! I know i'm worried about his health right now but when he touches me like this I can't help but-'_ her thoughts where interrupted by a loud snore.

"Kai?"

"ZZZZzzzzz..."

_'He fell asleep on me and this is the second time he's done it too!' _she sighed and fell asleep afterwards. Kai settled his forehead against the nape of her neck and slept in contentment.

Months had passed and Kai grew distant. Everyday it has always been like this, Work, come home late, go overseas for a meeting... same routine. Work was such a priority, It feels as if he's never home, day or night. His family even can't get hold on him on the phone as his secretary is always the one receiving all in-coming calls.

_"Yes, the President received them but he can't be with you on the phone this moment"_

"Oh" She swallowed "I guess being President is busy"

_"Yes. It is"_ the secretary figured that now was as good a time tell her _"He won't be making it to Gou's birthday. He has commitments here with the board of directors. But I'll let him know when he's free"_

Surprise wrote itself all over her face _but it's our son's special day_._ Kai have you forgotten our own son's birthday?_

That night after Kai went home, he got into an argument with his wife regarding matters of his health as Kai always comes home lethargic and his change of personality. It was almost like he's back to his old anti-social lonewolf self but only worse.

"Hilary, I understand your concern but everything is fine"

"isn't there anything I can help with?"

"So what do you think you can do about my work?"

"but I..."

"if you're so concerned about our future, then stay put! You don't understand a thing about my work" the tone of his voice was harsh.

Hilary was hurt by these words "you're right. There's nothing I can do and it's not my business" a part of her was also angry but tries her best to hide it. She didn't want her son seeing them fighting, so she kept her voice calm.

"Just tell me what you want" Kai said in exasperation, hoping if he brought her something she would stop nagging him. But it's not the material things Hilary wanted. She wanted the excitement she'd once felt when he looked at her, She wanted someone to kiss, to hold, to laugh with, she wanted to be loved. She couldn't even recall the last time they had sex and Hilary was growing increasingly self-conscious of herself, thinking maybe Kai has lost interest making her really depressed. In any of the things his wife cares about, Kai still doesn't understand anything.

"nothing Kai" she said weakly and retreats back to their bedroom. None of them said a single word after that argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Seduction<strong>

It was late at night, Kai reached out to pick up the folder containing contracts and scanned through it quickly but thoroughly. He reached out for a pen and signed on the bottom of the paper before handing it to his secretary. One can honestly say that he has a lovely secretary, she wore sexy clothes, a nice petite body, single and she's very nice to look at.

His secretary, Chitose, for her part, can't deny that she's attracted to her boss. She can't believe a man that young and handsome is already married and has a child. Chitose did everything in her power to avoid Hilary seeing her husband, there are times she gets jealous when Kai goes home because that would mean he'll be sleeping with his wife. Whenever his wife calls, Chitose made up lies that Kai was not in his office or he had gone to another long business trip just so Kai could stay longer with her. Although she knows this is wrong but she really can't help her addiction for him and felt slightly guilty. His wife is nice and all but a part of her says that Hilary isn't that worthy of having Kai.

It should be HER! and this is her chance of making her move. She even knows his marriage is on the rocks and it was all thanks to her. She felt ready to seduce Kai with pleasure. All those months of working this close to him was driving her crazy, she wanted to feel all of him. With one hard move, She pinned him down to his chair and straddles Kai with her hips. Kai made a sound of surprise as her eagerness licked over him.

_I'm gonna make him fall for me_, she insisted to herself, as she held his face still and forced herself unto him. The feeling of kissing her long time obsession tasted better than anything she could remember. Kai could feel her mouth was sweet and damp, her tongue stroking against his in search for dominance. He really needs to stop this woman right now before things get out of hand but her hands clutched the front of his shirt, then drifted lower to his hips, sliding slow and easy, exploring with hunger, relishing the feel of him. Kai threw his head back when she slowly, teasingly touched him in between his crotch.

Trying to fight his growing arousal, he caught a glimpse of a picture of his family on his desk . Overwhelmed with shame, he stops Chitose from going further with her ministrations but a familiar female voice beat him to it.

"Kai?" The look of Hilary's face was of shock, anger and hurt.

Surprised, Kai jerked back and pushed himself away from Chitose, panting, breathing heavily and quickly adjusted his business suit. "Hilary, I..." Kai began, trying to explain things.

"now I know why you don't come home often" Hilary interrupted and fled the room.

Today turned out to be the worst day of his life

* * *

><p><strong>A time apart<strong>

She didn't want to have to talk, or explain it any longer. He was an idiot. He should have known. Hilary didn't hear him move, but she knew that Kai was right behind her. "Hilary I didn't do anything" he muttered.

"of course you didn't you just sat there and enjoyed yourself!"

"She was the one who started these things"

"and you let that happened!"

They where silent for a moment until Hilary spoke

"Kai do you love me?"

"I love you" he assured her

"I think I don't love you anymore" Hilary murmured.

"what?"

"We were going nowhere" she said, and her voice cracked. "I'm moving out and I'm taking Gou with me!" Hilary said, not making any eye contact and left without offering him any consolation. She didn't even bother to let her son say good-bye to his father. Too mad to shed any tears, Hilary tries to explain her son who appears a bit troubled by their sudden departure.

Kai just stood there, unable to say a word to stop her.

It was two weeks ago when Hilary walked out on him with all her possessions and including their only son. While not exactly a divorce, they thought to stay away from each other for awhile after things cools off between them. They have kept this separation a secret to their friends who had no idea what was going on.

They where civil in their conversation when Kai made time to visit Gou's first beyblade tournament. It seemed like hours that they stood there watching Gou defeating his opponents. Kai released an exasperated sigh when they found empty seats "How are you?" he questioned.

Hilary ignored him, but looked around. "fine" she assured him. She notice a change in Kai, Physically. "You lost weight" she mentioned.

"Hn." Kai wasn't the talkative type

"How are you and that woman?" she said, reminding him why they were separated and the fact that she's still angry at him.

"she was fired" Kai said rather bluntly

Hilary was momentarily stunned by the news "what?"

"I hired someone to investigate and found out she's been blocking your calls and lied"

"so you.."

"She took advantage"

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry at you"

Kai stared at Hilary and arched an eyebrow "for what?". Before anything could be explained, his personal security guard interrupted "I'm sorry... Mr. President, you are needed back in HQ".

Just as Kai stood up from his seat, he could have heard Hilary mutter "this is what I'm talking about"

"Sorry". Her eyes widened as he spoke.

"...that our relationship end up like this."

* * *

><p><strong>Regrets and melancholy<strong>

3 months had passed. Kai grew tired and bored. He has recently developed a habit of drinking while he's not exactly much of a heavy drinker, Kai was depressed. He lay alone on his king-sized bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and searching for answers. His house had become dark, dismal and empty.

Even his work performance was affected. Kai threw the black ink pen on the desk carelessly as he sat back and rubbed his temple. There's no point in trying to work when his mind was obviously not on the job subject. Stocks of folders were stacked on his desk continually. It seemed that no matter how many times he read over files or document, the pile seemed to be getting higher and higher. Pushing the leather chair back, he stood up abruptly and walked toward the windows

"What am I going to do?" he whispered hopelessly.

Kai struggled with his emotions as he watched a picture of his family, a picture during a time where they were happy. This was his family. They gave his life a purpose and direction. He wondered whether she thought about him, and missed him, sometimes he wondered if she was thinking the same too. He loved his family and yet they grew apart. He wanted her back, he wanted his family more than anything.

They belonged together.

* * *

><p><strong>Together again<strong>

"Hilary do you mind holding my medical exam while I answer the door" Hilary's father said as he handed his daughter a large brown envelope. Opening the door, he frowns when he saw who it was "oh, it's you" then later he adds "Hiwatari you look like a hobo".

Kai just ignores his comment "I need to speak to your daughter"

"hell no! I refuse to let you- ooof!" Hilary quickly pushes her father aside when he overheard their conversation. "Kai?"

"Oh god, Kai… What's happened to you?" she whispered, wiping away tears with trembling fingers. Her husband looked like a wreck, he looked like he hasn't bathe or shave for weeks.

"I...I needed time to think before I saw you" he said hesitantly "and before we spoke." Then he stopped when he saw a brown large envelope she's holding on her hand. _Those must be divorce papers_ He felt himself go cold. He had been dreading it since they took some time apart, but had not thought it would come so soon "Are you planning on divorce? Hilary, I . . . ." he trailed off, his voice choking in his throat, so that he was unable to finish the sentence.

'A divorce?' Hilary thought, looking genuinely shocked. Then she followed Kai's gaze towards the brown envelope she's holding and quickly corrected him "No, no, Kai, I . . . . these aren't divorce papers. These are-" she was interrupted by Kai's sudden tight hug. It's been so long since they've been physically close like this, the feeling of his warm body against hers was causing goosebumps to run down her arms. "I'm at my limit. I never felt so pressured in my work, I was venting my anger and frustrations on you. I'm sorry" Kai confessed

"I've been selfish" he admitted after a while

Her eyes snapped open.

"Just watching you and Gou is enough for me" Kai continued. "It sustains me but I give you nothing in return. If you're not with me, I cannot get through all this alone" He kissed her, making Hilary's cheeks burn.

"I love you" he muttered passionately.

"And I love you. Kai, I don't want to be lonely all the time" She quickly turned away from him. "You're never around" Hilary whispered. It was only fair to give him her reasoning "We're never together". Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She tried to blink them back, to tell herself to be sensible but she couldn't stop crying. He turns her to face him wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. She could hear his heart beating, its regular rhythm carrying her away from herself and the emptiness inside.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kai asks

"because I think it would be selfish! I know how much our marriage means to you. I don't want to be the one stopping you from working for your father just so you don't have to see us struggle"

"You and Gou are much more important to me. Like you said before we'll work things out"

For the first time that day, both couple felt themselves relaxed and held on to each other in their loving embrace after a mutual understanding. But not until Hilary picked up something in her nose.

"Ummm...Kai, you stink. When was the last time you bathed?"

"..."

"you need a bath"

"Hn"

"and a shave"

"yeah"

Hilary quickly drag Kai towards her parent's house "you can use the bathroom and borrow some of dad's clothes". After that, the two where left alone in Hilary's bedroom. She could not help what happened next. Seemingly of their own accord, her lips found his and her hands slipped beneath his shirt. His skin was very soft and warm, and she could feel his muscles tense beneath her touch. He was kissing her back, he brought his hands up and buried them in her hair while still kissing her.

Impatiently, she pulled him across to the bed and onto it.

"Hilary, should we be doing this? I didn't bring any. . . ."

She kissed him to keep him quiet. She did not want to think or speak. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Slowly their clothes discarded on the floor, Kai positioned himself and paused when he detected a slight discomfort on Hilary's part "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." She whispered, smiling at him.

He kissed her gently then "I didn't think you'd be this tight"

"Well, it HAS been awhile" Hilary answered and stroked her hands down his back silently urging him to go further. Kai continued, the sensations he felt from Hilary became more pleasurable. God how much they missed this, Hilary clutched at his back, digging her nails in and holding on tight. Tension mounted and passions are high, they both rode each other until they reach their peak and gasp out a loud cry of satisfaction. He kissed Hilary gently in the aftermath, feeling her heart beating just as heavily as his. Kai shifted to a more comfortable position, he laid his head on the pillow next to her and draped his arm over her waist, pulling her close against his body.

The next morning, they woke up when their little boy curiously wander into the bedroom so early in the morning and was excited to finally see his parents together again. "Mom? Dad?"

Kai open his eyes and saw his son, he blinked a few times so he can see him clearly and slowly rose up from the bed. Hilary yawns and stretched . Gou stares "Dad, why are you and mom naked?". Kai mentally curse himself, he had completely forgotten he was naked. After one great sex last night who could blame him?

Both parents raised the sheets up to their chest to look decent while Kai's free hand rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. Hilary tries explaining things "umm..you see... your father and I... we, uh" Hilary then changed the subject, hoping her child might have attention deficit disorder "We should get breakfast! why don't you go downstairs sweetie while your father and I change clothes"

"fine" Gou scowled a little, he was hoping for an explanation but nonetheless he was happy that his parents are together again.

The reunited couple came down a few minutes later, Kai ruffled Gou's hair and greeted his in-laws at the breakfast table. Hilary walked by and kissed her son and parents on the cheek and took her seat besides her husband. "Good morning everyone" she gushed, her cheeks flushed with emotion. Hilary was practically glowing and couldn't stop the corners of her lips from lifting in sheer happiness. She filled her plate with eggs and hash browns and began eating with true relish.

Her father made no comment and carefully observed the couple. Every once in awhile Kai and Hilary would exchange a brief glance and a small smile, as if they were sharing a secret. It was almost like they were teenagers again starting a relationship. Hilary's father couldn't take it anymore. He slapped his hands down on the table and stood up. "All right, all right, it's clear to everyone that you two have reunited. The entire household could hear it last night"

"Hear what grandpa?" Gou asked, since he slept in the newly renovated guestroom that was far from his grandparents and mother's room, Gou slept comfortably without hearing his parent's recent activity last night. His grandfather didn't say a word, his grandmother was smiling. Hilary burst out laughing before clamping a hand over her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>The Result<strong>

As promised, Kai got his priorities worked out and got the time to spend with his family. Even the employees noticed a change in their President.

"Mr. Hiwatari looked happy these days"

a female employee sighed "He also shaved that hideous beard"

another employee argues "but I thought he wanted to look bad ass to scare us more"

A new secretary by the name of Hiroshi, slams the door open and screams in a horrified fashion "Mr. Hiwatari is skipping his duties! AGAIN!" but he only receives indifference from his peers and ignored him.

At the beyblade stadium. Gou's parents watch as he battles a new Rival by the name of Makoto Granger. This was the first time Kai recognize the boy as Tyson's son '_So that's his kid'_.

"Kai are you sure this is okay? y'know, skipping from work" Hilary asked, sounding a bit worry. Kai smirks and gave her an assurance "It's only for a few hours, It'll be fine. I don't want to miss another important day for our son"

"By the way" Hilary leans close to her husband "My doctor's appointment is tomorrow."

Kai looked confuse "What doctor's appointment?"

Hilary latched her arms around Kai's neck and whispers playfully to his ear "You should know..." her fingers roamed through his hair, and he pulled her closer.

"I'm pregnant"

.

.

.

The End

* * *

><p>And that's the story of how Hilary got pregnant with her second child.<p>

*smoking a cigarette* Mmmm yeah

I would like to thank everyone, especially my long time readers/reviewers for reading this, even though it's not a long multi-chaptered story like what every good authors do but I'll continue practicing, hopefully I won't screw-up writing serious stuff. Who am I kidding? I love writing humor and this story has been challenging for me but I still have a lot to learn.

Revising this? hmmmm... Maybe in the future this will be a full length story.

Now this is over, It's time I go back to writing my long overdue pending stories. Here's a goody gift! Which story do you guys think I should Update first? I really can't make up my mind which story I should focus.

If you have any request for a story, just leave me a PM or just leave it as a review. Much love to you all!


End file.
